


Step of the way

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise leans on Beaumont





	Step of the way

Annalise has though long and hard over this

She couldn’t bear to face seeing Eddies body in person 

Although Annalise needed to find out what had really happened to her husband 

Beaumont saw Annalise freaking out he approached her “You okay Villa?”

“This is so much harder than I thought it would be Rosie”Annalise said to him 

Beaumont wrapped his arms around his friend 

Annalise places her head on his shoulder resting it there finding comfort “I couldn’t do this without you”

Beaumont just held her closely to him not letting go of her 

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through Villa but you can count on me every step of the way”Beaumont said to her

“I say this a lot but you are a good friend Rosie”Annalise said to him 

“I try to be”Beaumont replies


End file.
